Lucky
by Whiskey Rose
Summary: Smellerbee finally realizes her feelings for Longshot. Does he feel the same? Lucky by Jason Mraz This is based off an RP that I am currently in. Sakura is my OC.


**Boy, I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with my in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard.**

Smellerbee had grown up with the Freedom Fighters. Jet, Pipsqueak, the Duke, Sakura …Longshot. And here she was, speaking to Sakura about random things. It had been years since she had seen the other woman, but she was still her best friend.

"So we ran into Jet back in the Fire Nation. It was… a shock. We thought he had died. So, we left." She had started that sentence with excitement, her voice falling as she remembered the feeling of despair. Bee wiped a tear away.

"But, he made it, dear." Sakura reached over and placed a hand on hers, squeezing lightly. "That is all that matters. It seems you had quite the adventure when the Fighters were disbanded. Tell me, did you travel with Shot?"

There was a faint blush on Bee's cheeks when she answered. "Of course I did. We're inseparable." She replied with a laugh before that fell. He had been gone for a day or so, called by Jet.

Sakura frowned. "Bee? What's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you…"

She shook her head, smiling sadly. "It's just so rare that I am away from Shot, you know? We all grew up together and I've missed you but… it's not the same as with Shot. When he's gone, there is a pain in my chest and I just cannot place my finger on it. I don't know what it is or why it's there. It's like… I don't know."

Bee just couldn't find the right words. However, Sakura had a knowing smile on her lips.

**They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you. I promise you.**

Later that night, Sakura retired to her bedroom. Little did Bee know it was because Shot had shown up. The other Fighter hoped those two would realize their feelings and just act on them.

Bee was shocked when Shot spoke. It was not rare for her to hear his voice, but he just normally didn't. Something had to be wrong. That worried her.

"Bee, Jet has ordered me to do some scouting for him. You know my affinity to hide…" He tried to smile but it did not reach his eyes. She grew worried.

"Does he want me to come with you? I can do that. I—"

Longshot cut her off with a look. She felt herself deflate, looking to the ground. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to raise her chin to face him.

"I will be back as soon as I can, Bee. I swear it."

She nodded and tried to smile. "I'll be here. I promise."

And with that, he left. Bee only knew of one thing to do. She ran to Sakura's room. The woman smiled and let her in, allowing her to rant and rave about everything. How she was worried. What if Shot got hurt? What if he was captured? How could Jet send him away?

Sakura just had that knowing smile. "You know, Bee… you are lucky."

She paused in her pacing to face the other woman. "Lucky? How can this by lucky? I'm worried sick about him!"

"Because you are in love with Shot, dear."

**Though the breezes through the trees move so pretty, you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning 'round, you hold me right here, right now.**

It took a whole three days for Shot to return. The entire time Bee was a wreck. Sakura rarely left her side, ensuring that Bee didn't do anything stupid. Like run off and find him. Or go beat the hell out of Jet. It was just like the old days… Jet was annoying the hell out of everyone and Sakura was playing mediator.

The main reason why Bee was so distraught was because Sakura was right. She was in love with Shot. The older Fighter had seen the signs and was so damned blunt about it. Bee had screamed and denied it. But in the end, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She loved Longshot so much it hurt.

As Longshot walked into the room, Sakura walked out. It was best for them to deal with this on their own. Now was her chance. She just had to gather all her courage for this. She was a Freedom Fighter! She had fought the Fire Nation! And in this moment, she was a scared little girl, worried about getting her heart broken. Bee glanced over, noticing a tree outside, one blossom on it. She was suddenly reminded of the flower Sakura wore in her hair.

_Be strong, Bee. Just tell him everything you are feeling._ Sakura's voice gave her courage.

"Shot, before you say anything… I have to tell you something, okay. Now, just let me finish this before I can't anymore." She looked at him for a confirmation nod before continuing. "I was talking to Sakura after you left and she made me realize something. I-We've been friends for a long time. And really close. And I-I… I love you, Shot."

She looked down to her feet as her cheeks burned. How could she say that? Bee didn't know what to do. She shouldn't have said anything. Shot was going to laugh at her. That was it. The spirits would be kind to let her die right here.

"I love you too, Bee."

Her head shot up, looking at the boy. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. I love you, Bee. I have for a long time. I was just worried about what you might say…"

If it was becoming of her, she would have fainted. Instead, she lept into his arms, laughing and crying without realizing it. Bee was so foolish to think he didn't care. Shot spun her around for a moment, placing her back on her feet. She opened her mouth to protest. But she was cut off by a kiss. Her first.

Everything seemed so right.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday.**


End file.
